


The Kraken in Highgarden

by hereticjellyzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticjellyzzzz/pseuds/hereticjellyzzzz
Summary: The Lord of Highgarden, still bitter by the deposing of the Targaryens and lack of favour with the new king, delays the troops of the Reach. Lord Stannis of Dragonstone faces alone the iroborn and he is destroyed.Robert goes to the Iron Islands, without the Reach help, seeking revenge for Renly's death and Stannis's disappearance.Balon Greyjoy, Rodrik Greyjoy, Maron Greyjoy, Victarion Greyjoy and "Euron Greyjoy" are killed in the war, along with half of the Lords from the Iron Islands. Little theon is installed like it's new lord with Rodrik Harlaw as his regent. Alannys Greyjoy at seeing her second son final moments jumps from a tower.Robert takes Asha Greyjoy to Highgarden and marries her to the crippled heir, Willas Tyrell.





	1. The marriage bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've re-edit it again. i hope u like it better.
> 
>  
> 
> comments=love

The bards that had been clinging to the king's entourage since the riverlands performed well enough. The redheaded man is as thin as a twig but has an enthusiatic and merry personality. He has not stopped playing his flute since the hour of the Wolf.

 The other one, a blonde girl who looks barely flowered, has a sweat and clear voice and is being stared by some kights and men-at-arms. 

One of the boldest has pulled her in to his lap making her squeal. His meaty hand is in her waist and going upwards when the lady oakheart pass near, going to the dais. her face twist with contemp. She looks at the soldier down her nose and says something.  

It's too low and far away for garse to hear but the man lets the girl go and grumbles in his mead. 

The girl runs to the side of the redheaded man and hides behind him. The thin man doesn´t react and just keep playing the flute. 

 

The pork leg in his hand is gripped tightly and he has just bitten in the last meat on it when he notices the King has stand up.  


The bedding is called so he gives the bone to a nearby dog. It is good luck he is in on the lower tables, in company of landless knights and men at arms so the lady olenna can't scold him. 

_Either way she is not here._

The riverlords and stormlords have gathered near the dais. He spots men with merman's and horse's crests approaching them.

Mace looks uncomfortable and he has barely touched his food. He refuses to lift his gaze anywhere near the greyjoy girl. 

Willas is atempting to cajole her out of her silence but she scowls and turns her head to her side. 

if only everyone in his family could be as satisfied with the choice of bride as garse himself is with the feast.

He sighs. 

 

The hall is crowded. All the major reach houses are present. Lord leyton sits next to randyll tarly and both grimace when willas kisses his bride prompted by the King.

 

Lord florent is few tables away. He is the only one who is smiling. 

_More like sneering_

He looks gleeful at wittnesing the public humilliation of house Tyrell.

 

 

_He_ tries to ignore it all. 

 

One more time Garse Flowers is gratefulfor just being a bastard and not a trueborn lord. 

 He can eat and drink to his heart´s content, talk with his friends and flirt with the serving wenches without being judged. 

 He doesn’t need to entertaing prissy lordlings at all. The only demand that has been placed on him is to don´t let the men get too rowdy. 

As it is he only joins the bedding ceremony for tradition's sake. 

 

Her ugly gown is torn from her and the bodice riped off .

Her meager breasts are exposed, the other men pinch and twist her nipples until they are a bright red.

It looks like a thounsand hands are touching her and the girl tries to kick but two men are gripping each of her legs ; she can't get away. Angry hot tears gather in her eyes but she keeps fighting. 

 

He looks away and remains at the end of the group. 

 

The men hoot and laugh and they make space for the King. 

He grimaces when Robert Baratheon put his hand under her skirts and and push one meaty finger to touch her cunt

\- " Squids are supposed to be slippery !!!!! " - complains Robert 

 

-" HaHaHa!!!!!" -

 

some of the men look uncomfortable but they laugh nervously to stay on the king´s good graces.

 

 

They keep pawing at her body. A knight from the riverlands had managed to bite her right teat. Garse pushes him off but decides wisely to stay away from the king. 

Baratheon is ogling her naked chest and touching her tights. He is looking at her like he wants to fuck her and there is a bulge on the fine black silken breeches.

The girl see it and screams again

 

Finally- _finally_ they arrive to the bedchambers.

 

He decides to not enter. 

All the rest cross the room, . The men tossed the girl on the bed without a care, she is naked and quivering.

Gaerse turns back to the feast.

 

 

Willas is totally bare and already there, since the ladies were much more gentle with him. He was drinking from a pitcher of wine and his eyes open as saucers at her sight. He glares at all the men in his chambers and shout them to leave.

\- " Eager to bed your squid, eh boy? "- a sturdy redhead man shouts

\- " Enough I said!!! We´d go back to the feast!!! My cup is empty and my cock hard!!!! "- robert screams, and the leers at them doing a thrusting motion 

The men laugh crudely and the groom can´t help the grimace on his face at the pack of pigs who are supposedly the most noble men in westeros. He goes to his bride in the bed.  
The men hoot but finally leave the room, loudly slamming the door.

Sighing, he covers her with a sheet not before seeing the nail´s marks on her chest, her messy hair and red face .When he turns to bring an extra glass, he hears her hiccuping in an effort to not sobb.

His heart clench at the sound, he might not care for her and only saw before the wedding, but he is sorry; even when all that he knows about her is that she is an sullen, angry pimple faced child who never stopped scowling during the wedding and the feast. 

When he pours the wine on the glass and pass it to her, she doesn’t look up. He calls her name but asha ignores him.

He sighs and looks to the white linen sheets and remembers why both are there. Sighing again , he looks up to see the ceiling looking for answers.

 

Asha suddenly moves to stand up, still enveloped with the sheet- I will kill you, if you try to ...- Willas thinks that her threat would be more impressive if her face were not wet with tears. She is still talking when willas interruptes her. 

\- " I won't hurt you, my lady. I swore to protect you in the sept. You are not more than a child..- and he shuts up at seeing her face

Her brows are frunced terribly and her face is contorted with rage. For a moment she looks ready to grab the bottle of wine jump him. He takes two steps back in precaution but fortunely she calms. The girl breaths heavily until she spits. Clutching the sheets she sneers. " How knigtly of you , my lord ". –" How gallant of you ..- _She looks furious but her voice is low and harsh -_ Is this what your protection means ? letting tose pigs undress me in front of a cheering crowd... - And she falls silent. She sits on the bed but doesn't look at him anymore. Her gaze is on the floor. She stays quiet for long minutes. His leg is starting to bother him when he hears her talking again. -" is it because you aren't able to ..? " - And she scowls. She looks at him from head to toes. \- "...Is that the reason you are not married already? For the king give you the a pirate's daughter? a traitor's daughter, a .." - asha starts to rant, unable to stop herself.

Drinking more wine from the goblet, he turns to sit on the bed, making her jump – " I would give you the bed to sleep alone if not for my leg, Lady Greyjoy, but first there _must_ be a consumation... the sheets must be bloodied "- and goes to take her hand, pulling her to him.

Her eyes open wide and she instantly pull her arm but he doesn’t let go, and asha goes pale when he takes a knife from under the bed

\- " WHAT ARE YOU …!!!! ! "-shutting her mouth when her finger is prickled

Dropping the knife on the bedside, willas lets go her hand- And that must be good enough for the king…-

She glares and looks the blood coming out of the small cut and starts sucking her fingers.

-" Don't do that !! - he takes her hand again and squish her fingers so the blood drops on the sheet -. "The King would expect that.... that the coupling would not be..."- He doesn 't finish the sentence but her eyes widen in understanding. Her hand is warm when she shrugs him off.

She curls her fingers. "- It won't be enough.... The king would know and little theon will die..and he will take me to oldt...."- her eyes are full of unshed tears and her voice starts to quiver and she can't breathe...

\- " It should be enough " - he says, looking at her worriedly, all her defiance is suddenly gone.

-" No!!!"- Her hands goes to his arm. Her bonny fingers are gripping harshly. \- " I grew in household full of men and the king is a whoremonger brute!!! " . " He will know and Lannister is going to kill little theon or maybe the mountain will smash his head like. ".- she screams, eyes wide with fear.

\- " ENOUGH!!! " - he snaps, shutting her up

\- Willas tries to speak in a more gentle voice. - " Please, dont' worry. Surely, he is safe with Lannist... "- .

\- " NO!!" . -"Little theon is going to be killed and it will be my fault if we don't ... if we don't...- and tears are gathering in her black eyes.

\- " Have you even bleed? " – He ask with a heavy stomach.

\- "Yes! And I’ve danced the finger dance. I'm a woman grown and... "- 

Somewhat, looking at her, he doubts it. His lady wife is skinny with slim hips but her face still has some puppy fat and her breasts are still budding....... He looks at her face again but she had noticed and glares.

 

\- "I was always told that I was more boy than girl. Is that the reason I arouse you, lord husband? "- She spits 

Willas blushes and look at his lap to find himself semi hard, he is ashamed and she is too young and ...

\- " Are we going to do it? " - she says, letting the sheet fall at her feet.

He refuses to look at her, gazing fixedly at the myrish carpet on the floor so he doesn't notice she had sit up again and had extended her hand to grip his...  
_Now, he blushs._ Her fingers are long and gaunt and hot in his shaft ,with her thumb caressing his plump head in circles and that is enough to make him close his eyes.., it has been too long, the last time was a couple of weeks before the tourney and he hadn't had even a suck when ...

 

\- "I think you are ready!. Get on with it !!! "- and falls on the bed closing her eyes tightly and spreading her legs

His eyes are round like plates and for the first time he really looks at her. There is a big scar in her right calf but he 'd think the rest of the skin umblemishd if he hadn't see her whipped back. Her legs are pale and he can see a little bit of her pink pussy lips amidst the patch of black curls between her thights, her knuckles are white with the force she grips the bedding and her wiry arms are shaking. Her belly is flat and her breasts are small with pale brown nipples hard from the cold, the skin of her chest is flushed, her eyes are still tightly shut and her short black hair clings to her neck, there are drops of sweat on her forehead and suddenly she snaps.

\- " Get on with it ,cripple!! "- she open her eyes and glares, her brow is furrowed, and her sneer show white little teeth

Willas looks at carpet again and decides - "No, we shouldn't… "-

\- "What? You.. You.. you won´t......- 

Aren't you man enough to fuck your wife?!?!?! " -

His deep hazel eyes scowl at her vulgarity and his face flush with rage \- "SHUT UP ! "!- he takes a deep breath and remind himself she is young, and a recent orphan, two of her three uncles are death and two of her three brothers too, also she had watched Robert Baratheon bash her father's head with his warhammer on the stone floor of pike and the rumors about her brother maron and what the king did to him in front of all the army...

His musings are interrupted because Asha has decided to punch his nose. He crouches and feels the blood starting to pour out and covers his face with one hand while with the other yanks the bedding. Certainly he is pleased that she has fallen out of the bed, loosing quickly the equilibrium and landed face first on the floor.

Between the bloody sheets squeezed into his face and the mess of his curls, he can see little but the red and purple marks on her back and bottom, they are very conspicuous.

She has turned around and sneers with her lips twisted in a grimace and outraged eyes but doesn't say anything

They go quiet for long minutes, ignoring each other and their nakedness.

Willas is still thinking about a way to undo this shameful marriage, but doesn't believe it possible. His grandmother and lady mother had been united, both had raged to father to stop this nonsense but the Lord of Higharden couldn't refuse the king for the second time, especially since Lord Renly was killed for his inaction and Lord Stannis...

He tries not to think about the fate of the middle brother, there were rumors about what happened to him, that he was taken prisoner by Euron Greyjoy. The Lord Hand had tried to make all the lords believe that Lord Stannis was killed on the Battle of Fair Island by the crew of The Silence…, but there had been witness of the Crow’s eye depravity…

Certainly thinking about that helps to remind himself of the wickedness of the ironborn, and that annoys him more than being married to a foul-mouthed brat. His eyebrows furrow and he massage the bridge of his nose. He must remain calm and not give in his impulse to simply leave the room and go to the library. The bleeding has stopped so he set aside the bedding and looks down from his patrician nose to her on the floor.

She glares again and makes a lewd gesture with her hands.

He has tried to be understanding of her situation but hadn't expected her to be such a spoiled brat and he - _oh, gods_ \- He hates her. He had given her the benefit of the doubt but this squid pirate chit and ....

He exhales-" This will be a marriage only in name , Lady Greyjoy. I'll only touch until you are old enough to carry a child and later only untIl you get with child... " -

She laughs, and laughs more, even wheezing from the effort and it's a desperate kind of laugh, she sound slightly mad and-" Well, _Little Rose_.. I'll fuck who I want, and you.. "- _splat_. -

That was enough for him. He backhands her. _Hard_. His wrist hurts from the impact. She spits a little of blood, touching her left cheek with her right hand. Her eyes are wide like she couldn't believe what he just had did.

He breathes, one, two, three times and calm himself. She is sprawled on the floor naked her tights are parted and her cheek already has a reddish tint. She looks frail and he feels guilt. She is no more than a child angry with the world, with no family , shamed before all and far from home. She was married to a stranger from a kingdom with bad blood with hers. And who knows what was done to her in the journey from pike...

\- " I'm sorry, my lady. I shouldn't have done that". - he mumbles

-" So you are human too Greenlander. I thought all of you were honor this and honor that . But i was wrong.... " "-

\- ''This marriage is a punishment to both you and my family, but we can make it work, we can make it somet.. "-

She scoffs and stands up, crossing her arms . \- " I know it has to be a true marriage. The king made it clear that if I didn't perform my duties as your wife he would annul the marriage and give me to the peasants of Oldtown to do as they please''- -''you know? To make it for uncle's victarion raid... "-

Willas freezes at listening that. She had a heavy escort from her travel to highgarden and even with that, she was attacked more than four times. All the smallfolk has a burning hate for the iron born even before her father's rebellion. The nobility of the reach openly despises her, they don’t even bother to hide their disgust from the king, who in equal manner scowls and sneers at them.

 

Looking at her again, he feels heavily being a crippled. His leg is stiff, his knee is horribly deformed with scar tissue, and it’s lacking certain parts of bone.

 

He starts thinking about the time when that damned letter came. The master was and old, frail man who was huffing from the effort of running from his tower to the Lord’s solar, which - of course- was occupied by the Lady Dowager of Highgarden, while his father was gorging himself in the kitchens.

The letter was written by Jon Arryn, who tersely informed them the end of the war and – _of course_ \- the bethrotal that King Robert had ordered, along with the fostership of Garland with Lord Tywin Lannister.  
Grandmother had roared to father for his stupidity of delaying the troops of the reach. She had been livid and her face flushed with fury and indignation at the match and loss of her second grandson, who was going to be a hostage to be used against them.  
In the end, Mace had to comply even when the Lady Olenna had been against it. He had send a letter to King’s Landing, where currently was the Lord Arryn. His bride had arrived not even one week after, along with the king and his retinue. They had been ridding since landing on Oldtown, where King Robert rejected the hospitality of the Hightowers and went directly to Highgarden.

 

\- " Are you going to fuck me or what? "- asha says through gritted teeth, her face is flushed again and she looks at the floor.

\- "No, my lady. You are too young and a child may kill you "- he says, looking at the pale skin of her chest and the nail’s marks on her small breasts

-" And you wouldn’t like that ? Don’t you? "- she mumbles to herself 

He pretends to not have heard - " But you are right, the blood won’t be enough "- and after saying that he limps closer to the bed and take his prick in his hand. 

He touchs himself with rough movements thinking about the man who crippled him. Prince Oberyn had begged his forgiveness and had seemed sincere, he even send his own maester, who was the one who saved his leg. 

 

Willas still remember his proposition after he had been more or less recovered. Oberyn had kneeled on the floor of his room and offered to suck him, leaving him stunned. He knew the prince had bastards and never occurred to him that he’d also like… men or especially a cripple like him.  
Oberyn Martell was a handsome and tall, his black slanted eyes were framed by dark thick eyelashes and his hair had some silver even when he must not had been older than thirty. He was sure that if he had accepted, the prince wouldn’t have revealed their little tryst. However, even crippled, his pride couldn’t allow him a pity fuck. He had taken the prince hands and had sat upon the bed, kissing him fiercely. And that had left the Prince Oberyn stunned in turn. But the prince swiftly recovered, lightly biting his lower lip and plowing his tongue inside willas’s mouth. After long minutes they had parted. But since then willas always thought about accepting the prince’s offer.

He can imagine it now. Plush soft lips taught against his shaft. A wet tongue caressing the head of his dick, strong hands griping his hips while he’s enveloped by damp, tight heat of the prince’s throat.

That’s enough to make him spills on the sheets, over the still drying blood. He carefully lies on the bed while Asha looks at him, in shock.

\- " Good night my lady "- and willas closes his eyes

He tries to ignore the awkwardness of being naked but after a while he feels himself drifting off to sleep. The bed dips, and asha settle to his side.

\- "Thank you " - she whispers, covering herself with the sheet he gave her.

 

It's not an ideal marriage by any strecht but they can make it work . He is sure of that and finally allows himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like some constructive advise. hope you enjoy the fic.


	2. The feast and the bedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta. i'm driven to finish this story. Warning: threats of rape.

Willas tyrell is asleep beside her. His breathing rhythmic and soft. He doesn’t snore. Her energy is drained but she can’t sleep. Not with all the things going inside her head.

Carefully, she rolls to face the wall. It has some ugly tapestry with flowers and plants and some river. She gives it a dirty look. Wrapping herself tightly on the sheets, she thinks about what happened after landing on old oak, after the stop on the shield islands. She had not believed that the bedding would be worse than what happened there .  
She was mistaken.

The bedding was worse than the king's squires said it would be. to those men she only was acunt to fuck without regard that she didn’t want them touching her or that she is only thirteen. All the hands and the fingers digging in the flesh of her tights….  
Asha remembers when they tore her dress and later her shift. Most of the knights only carried her and told lewd remarks. But the king’s retinue was different. They had just returned from the war, the blood of the iron born raiders still fresh in their swords, hammers ad shields. And many of their comrades had died fighting. They despised her countrymen and her family with burning hate. Asha was a perfect outlet for it.

 

After the absurd ceremony on the sept she was seated in the high table with her new husband, Robert Baratheon right to his left. She refused to talk and eat anything at the feast. To be fair, Willas had tried to comfort her. But she was in no mood to be comforted or pitied. At least he caught the message quickly and didn’t insist. 

 

Baratheon was another matter. He drank and ate and made toasts to the happy couple. The Tyrells were humiliated by him with the marriage of their heir to an iron born but didn’t say anything. 

 

Her new goodmother, a tall beautiful woman with light green eyes and hair so blond that it looked silver, the lady alerie, gave her a disgusted look when asha sat up next to her son and ignored her completely. The Lord of Highgarden, a portly man with brown eyes and hair, was seated next to Baratheon. He was unusually quiet and refused to even look at her; he talked with his wife and son, and with the king only when addressed.

 

Others at the table were Lord Jason Mallister, proud and sneering in all the journey. The silver eagle in a blue field was attached to his doublet and she wanted to yank it off.

The lord Manderly was the only one who she knew. She didn't trust him . She would be a fool to do it. But he was not cruel when she and theon were in his care. 

 

The other northern lord- _Ryswell_ drank to his heart content.

The kingsguard, Barristan Selmy, was seated too but abstained himself of drinking wine. He still had his white armor even when the king gave him leave to enjoy the feast. He grimaced under his beard each time the king said something rude.  
There was also one of her goodbrothers, a boy of the same age as she who looked similar than Willas but more brawny. He ate with delight the roasted pig and some peach’s pies.

 

The infamous Lady Olenna was absent. Asha heard from one of the maids of how she had blamed her son, the lord Mace, after the king’s letter arrived. It was said that the habitants of highgarden, including her family, were used to her cutting remarks and painful innuendos. But this time it was more than that. She threw a yi- tish base to her son and refused to speak to him since the incident. Asha was not eager to meet her. She half expected been poisoned at the wedding feast.

 

She scoffed. The Tyrells didn’t’ like her married to their heir, but they didn’t’ had a choice. She was reminded that when her father had been alive, years before the war, he had mocked the crippled heir of the reach. A disgrace for any man to be sure, but a future advantage for the ironborn. It was said that the culprit was the younger dornish prince. She really didn’t care.

She was staring blankly at the dancing couples when it began.

 

-" The bedding! ! ! The bedding!!!The bedding!!! "- cheered the guest

The king laughed and stood up- "SO!!!! LET US BED THEM!!!"- 

 

The knights and lords went running to her, like a pack of starved wolfs. She was hoisted on the air by Robert Baratheon while the lords started to tore off her dress. She kicked and screamed but they kept singing and laughing at her efforts. A big redheaded ripped her skirt and began rubbing her legs. She yelled at them to let her go.

 

\- " This one is a feisty one!!! The boy will have a lot of work breaking her!!! "- he said licking his lips.

-" Oy!!! She is like a wilding but I’m sure she will calm with her flower pierced by her husband's sword !!!!!!! "- said a young knight with black hair and yellow teeth

 

She got to punch him on the nose. The rest of the men laughed. The knight gave her a murderous look. Blood was still coming from his nose when he went near to the men carrying her. Two men at arms were subjecting her arms and Baratheon had her legs. 

 

He seized her still covered breasts and grinned. With his hand he started to feel the weight of them.

 

\- "You will make your husband very happy, milady !!!!! " – he joked

 

The sound of cloth ripping was loud in her ears. She was completely naked now. Asha tried desperately to shake them off, even biting a hand near her face. It was a mistake because it was the king’s hand. He removed his hand quickly and glower at her. The other men looked nervous. She had drew blood.  
And the he laughed. - squid are supposed to be slippery, right? Let’s see!!!! - said sneering at her while his hand touched her calf making it’s way to her tights while the knight with the yellow teeth started to pinch her small nipples and twisting them harshly with his fingers.

 

She yelped - " Let me go!!! Let me go!!!! Don’t touch me!!!!!" - she howled, wide eyed and afraid. Very afraid.

 

The knight looked at her in the eyes before closing his chaffed lips on her right teat. He started to lick and suck her nipples. _she felt something weird and hot in her body. her face flushed in shame._ -With his other hand he pawed roughly at her other teat, leaving red marks on her skin.

 

-" Don’t touch me !!!!! Don’t touch me!!!! I’ll kill you all !!! "- she was sweating from the struggle.

 

Robert Baratheon spread her tights while the men stared her with lusty eyes and slobbering, even some started to touching themselves over their breeches.

 

\- " So !!!!! Let’s see !!!! "- and he put his index finger in the opening of her cunt. His finger was hot and as wide as a sausage. It was stretching her lower lips. 

 

Blue, cruel eyes leered at her. The lords and knights went quiet. He pushed the first phalange inside her. Asha winced. She was dry and tight around him. Her body was stiff with horror.  
He looked at her like he wanted to fuck her, right there with all present. A panicked thought came up to her. He can.He can do it and no one will try to stop him. Maybe he will be the others a turn after finishing.  
She felt hot tears gather on her eyes and fall over her face. Her gace was hot and red with shame and humiliation.

 

He removed his meaty finger. – " A maiden!!!!! . Who would have believed it!!!! "- the men roared with laughter.

 

Asha went limp. All the fight was gone from her. they kept rubbing her teats and buttocks until arriving at the wedding chamber. Before entering, the dark haired knight kissed her lips wetly and slapped her ass. She screamed to them to get out.

 

\- "Off you go!!!!!" - and they tossed her on the bed

 

She did not see Willas at first. She heard him shout and flinched. The men scream more lewd comments but left quickly, after Robert Baratheon headed off to the feast.

 

The were alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it. by the way i love weird pairings, i would like to talk with people who likes them too.


	3. The morning after

The sun shines through the window, landing directlty on his face. He groans but decides to sit up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. After his eyes adapt to the morning light he looks to the person at his left.

 

His wife, who is still partly covered by the white sheet he gave her, is sleeping. She snores quietly and he smiles. But at seeing her arms he stops. There are bruises. A lot of bruises. Most are dark red and purple, shaped like fingers from being held on the bedding ceremony. And nail marks. But a few others are greenish with a yellowish tinge. And these are bigger, a lot bigger than the most recent ones.

 

She is spirited but has a lanky build and she’s not even a woman grown. He asks himself if such harshness was really required or if it was a mistreatment by her captors.

He knows there was no woman to tend to her until recently. Robert, since taking her from pike, entrust her to his squires. Even in that case……tensions must have been high on the journey. 

Her black untidy her is cut uneven and makes him wonder if she had cut it herself.

Asha’s face is pale. It still has some residual childhood roundness but her skin is marred by pimples, mostly on the cheeks and only a few tiny ones on the forehead. But that makes her look paler by contrast.  
Her nose is long and thin but that consistent with her face’s shape. Now that she is asleep, willas can stare without fear of judgment. Her eyelashes are short and thick and her lips are chaffed and pale, almost a sickly pale pink. She looks almost pretty so peaceful.

Her chest rise with every breath an when he moves a little, the sunbeams make her sheet transparent. Her body is slim but she looks almost as if has lost weight shortly before.She had moved her knees to her torso. Her bare bottom is uncovered. Some of the lashes are still healing.

 

What happened to you- he whispers to himself.

She frowns but keep sleeping. She rolls to his side, facing him. There is dried blood on the corner of her lip.

 

Willas takes a long look to himself. He is pale like her but with that all their similarities ends. With his leg, he is not able to go to the training yard like he used to do when he was a squire in oldtown. But he still can ride in a special saddle with a trained horse. It’s a complicate affair and he can’t go galloping like his brothers. 

Following his accident, he was encouraged by his grandmother to pursue scholarly interests. At first he thought she wanted him to become a maester and give his place as heir to garland. He had summoned courage and asked the queen of thorns directly. She had laughed.

 

\- You daft boy, I thought you were unlike your father-

\- Grandmother? But…. I can’t be a knight !!. Not with…the leg.. - He swalowed.- Will i have to renounce to….?-

\- Shut up Willas !!! You are making a fool of yourself-

 

He hadn’t understood then. But willas had been relieved to not be cast aside . He can’t be a knight but still has a duty to fulfill. Garland is good, clever enough and strong. But he has not interest on ruling. He would do it if it comes to that. But he will be unhappy and he despises the politics from the houses of the reach.

Apart from his studies, he has dedicate himself to breeding animals. Mostly horses and dogs. But the Iron Isles are kind of …. barren. There is no game to chase with hounds.

the only house on the iron islands which uses horses are the Harlaws. The native horses of the islands are ponnies of shaggy appearance, but he thinks maybe presenting her one with a similar look would make her happy. Or at least less sullen. 

 

Iron born ride ships, not horses so she can’t be a skilled rider. But that’s good enough for his leg. They could go around highgarden and pass some time together.

Abruptly he remembers she is half Harlaw….and grimaces at the remainder of her dead family. It was said that the Lady Alannys was in the castle of pike when the royal forces arrived. The other islands were already subdued and Robert Baratheon had come to demand Balon to leave his castle and fight him.

The pirate lord was too prideful or delusional to bend the knee. He was convinced of his superiority over the “Greenlander bastard”. He was wrong. He was defeated in combat and was obliged to kiss the royal ring. 

It was agreed beforehand in the small council and with the high lords that he was to be pardoned. But as he laid on the ground he had said something that enraged Robert. No one is sure of what, but Baratheon had smashed his head, sending pieces of brain and bone flying.

His blood was hot and having killed balon, he needed a new target. Fuming, he turned to his men and screamed to had Maron Greyjoy brought to him. Eddard Stark and Lord Royce of the Vale had counseled him to not make rash decisions. But the king was far too gone in his rage to hear them. 

 

The young man was arrogant even chained. He boldy walked around to the yard with two guards escorting him. Some of the soldiers who went with the king’s party had described his horrified face at seeing Balon’s twisted body.

 

He had leaped on the king trying to strangle him with his chains. But the older Baratheon was much bigger and equipped than him. He had thrown Maron on the ground and ordered his guards to hold him in place.

 

Most of the lords who happened to be there, when asked, grimaced and shut their eyes only saying that the King execute the new lord of pike right then and there.

 

But there were rumors….  
Some things were whispered only in the shadows by the most bold of the servants. Willas heard a conversation between the master at arms and some cousin of his. They were both drunk, it had been the welcoming feast for the king and his party.

Willas had felt overwhelmed with so many foreign discontent people in his home and had fled to the library as soon as he was able. It was early in the morning when he had decided to return to his chambers.

He didn’t predict to drunk people in his way. 

 

\- I tell you Harton…. It was a massacre.. –hicp- A massacre….

 

-Eh? What are you…. talking ‘bout? 

 

\- The blood !!! By the seven , the blood !!!!! And those screams…

 

The master at arms was falling asleep, seated on the floor as he was next to his cousin, a brawny midle aged man with black hair and grey beard. His cousin got angered and slapped him on the head.

 

\- What happened!!!!!- he said looking around with glassy unfocused eyes

 

\- You idiot !!! Don’t fall asleep. I’m… talking ‘bout the greyjoys –

The master at arms frowned like trying to organize his thoughts.

\- But.. But.. Didn’t the king execute father and son on the spot and take the castle?

\- No I’m telling you. He …..defeated the pirate and made him- hicp- kneel to his feet. He had offered a pardon….

\- A pardon? But didn’t he kill all the adult males?

\- Aye. He did it. 

 

\- then?? Keep talking!!!!

\- He had the son brought to him….. And smashed him to pieces. The screams. Harton!!! 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………  
\- He was healthy and strong. He lived almost two days. First his hands were crushed by the heavy Warhammer… then his feet. He survived powerful blows to the chest which make the king tired from his efforts. Baratheon had punched him on the face with an open gauntlet, after he screamed something ‘bout the little lord renly. Teeth and blood…..-

 

\- After that, the king left to drink with some knights and his friends. -

 

\- Maron Greyjoy remained there, bound to a rock. Some of the freed thralls spat on his face and dark skinned girl approached him and cut his manhood… and then his nose. From what she screamed while doing it, she was his salt-wife.- 

 

\- After dawn the king returned….. He… ordered to be told who maimed his prisoner . Some men at arms pointed at the girl who remained close by. She was trembling and looked suspiciously to all. - 

 

\- Baratheon looked her from top to bottom and laughed. His friend, the lord Stark, frowned disapproving of the act and requested to the girl to be send away or given some kind of punishment. The king looked at him like he was crazy!!!!!- 

 

\- He keep laughing at the bloody wreck it was the heir of Pike. Then, he dragged him by the hair until the closed doors of the castle.- 

 

\- YOU WILL OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE ON THIS WRETCHED ISLANDS AND SALT THE GROUND!!!!!!!! –

 

\- Nothing happened.-

 

\- He lifted the young man by the neck and threw him on the ground. He crushed his windpipe with his boots.-

\- LAST CHANCE YOU CUNTS !!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!!!- He roared

 

\- After some minutes, they opened the doors. The men went inside and took the castle. Everyone inside was brought to the yard. Some of the guards put a fight and were killed. They were tugging a boy and an older girl, they had in better clothes than most, to present to the king.- 

 

\- Then some woman went running . Her hair was in disarray. And the hem of her skirts was torn. Three men at arms ran behind her but she tried to make her way to the children. Then she tripped and fell down hard.- 

 

\- The boy started to cry and kick around. The woman kneeled on the ground and looked confused for a moment before her eyes went wide horror. She clutched mangled body to her breast. And started to scream. The boy looked bewildered and the girl next to him hugged him and covered his eyes.-

\- Baratheon looked disinterested. Eddard stark looked more grim than always, his face was a frozen mask. He ordered his men to take the children away from the yard. -

 

\- The woman clawed her own face with her nails and pulled her hair. When the king commanded her to be restrained, she took a dagger from the belt of one of the knights and stabbed herself on the chest !!!!!!-

………………………………………………………………..

\- It was a massacre after !!! All the men in pike were killed, including Victarion Greyjoy. The king only left alive babes and old greybeards. He forgot about the children until rodrik Harlaw bended the knee after his sons were killed.- 

 

\- He, The Harlaw, the one they called The reader was made regent of his nephew. Then Baratheon summoned the boy. He came, pale as a ghost with trembling legs but at seeing his uncle went running to his arms.- 

 

-When the Reader asked about his niece, the king smirked and announced he will marry her to a lord of his choice-

 

\- The reader looked ready to kill him but bit his tongue, he..- 

 

RggGhNNNssGhHHHhhhhHRGGNNnggd- and then harton started gasping.

 

\- YOU DOLT !!! I DON’T KNOW WHY I TOLD YOU ANYTHING !!!!!!! – And the black haired knight got up with wobbly legs and stomped off.

 

Willas winces at remembering the things talked about in that corridor. Maybe something that reminds her of her mother’s family wouldn’t be a good idea.

 

He sighed. Now they had to confront his family and all the guests. It would be a long, long day.


	4. The whitered rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about olenna and why and how things happened this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if my characterization of olenna is 100% fine.
> 
> but i've tried. 
> 
> i'm sorry for making you all wait so much
> 
> still looking for a beta

She walks from one side of her room to the other. Clad only in her nightgown and with her head uncovered by her shawl.

 

White and grey brittle hair falls on her frail shoulders.

 

Even when both the maester and her son had begged for her to keep resting she couldn't endure being in the bed anymore. Not with the King insulting them in front of all the realm. _In her own home._

 

But it was done now. _Wasn't it?._ They were wedded and bedded. 

 

The fat stag dragged the greyjoy chit from her cursed islands. And he forced them to dress her in silks and marry her to their heir.

 

 _It's Mace fault._ He was always been oafish, she knew. Most times it didn't matter since he left the running of the house and politics to her.

 

But this time- _this time_ she was not here.

 

She had gotten sick with a cought. Nothing too bad at first. But she had wanted to leave Highgarden for a couple of weeks.. two months top. To visit the manor that luthor had gifted her so many years ago. It was only a couple of days in the wheelhouse. 

 

 _Surely even Mace can't ruin their house in such short time._.

 

She had arrived with 5 maids and 10 knights . The steward had greeted her at the little courtyard with only 3 other servants. 

 

There were no window glasses or silk sheets. But this was a place where she can be free of the obligations of her rank. As soon as she was installed she dispatched a knight to return to highgarden to be her informant.

 

She had always enjoyed this house. Not for the memories of luthor. But by the freedom that secluded location gave her.

 

The garden was functional. Without flowers and especially without _any_ rose. The servants had tended to it well enough. And they knew to leave her be and only approach when summoned.

 

She was dressed simple woolen blue dress with a white apron. She had not donned slippers like she always used to do. Her shoes were of well used leather. 

 

Her few remaining hair was bare , bound in a simple braid. She touched the leafs and laughed. _Aleries's apalled face at seeing her like this years ago would always amuse her._

The first fortnight was spend in the garden and visiting a nearby village. The smallfolk thought her a rich mercant's wife and while they respected her they treated more casually than if she had revealed her true title. She bought trinkets and some fruits and then gave them to the children of the orphanage. 

But she started to get suspicious after no more mesages were send after the first one. It has been a week a there was nothing. She had a bad feeling... one thing were few news and _another_ no news. 

She had decided to return the next week but she got sick only a couple of days before departing. 

She caught a chill and burn with high fever. Her coughs came back worse than before and she suffered of loose stools. The maester arrived only two days after she had to stay in bed. He was covered in dirt and looked nervous. 

A maid had to tend to her day and night. A damp handkerchief was put in her forehead. But even close to the stranger's door she could sense something had happened. 

The maid was teary, mumbling about her poor husband and brother being called by the local lord. 

Olenna put two and two together, but when confronted her, the maid refused to tell her anything for she didn't want to upset her lady. The maester was no better. After a week or so she was strong enough to travel on the wheelhouse.  
Both him and the steward begged for her to reimain but she refused them.

__

The heavy rain made the ride more troublesome but at last she arrived. It was late at night so she went to her chamber directly. 

__

__

Alerie barged through her door. She was crying and her hair looked a mess. 

__

__

\- " Oh mother. Oh mother..." - she wailed and hugged her tightly. 

__

__

Olenna was rarely impressed but this surprissed her. They have never been close so something indeed has to had happened. 

__

__

\- " I'm not your mother Alerie. Stop crying and tell me what has happened."- 

__

__

Alerie cried even more. She could only piece together that there was war. The greyjoys had attacked lannisport and burned it's fleet .Some lords were getting anxious and had inquired about it . Mace had gone hunting and dismissed the letters lord Tarly and lord Florent sent him. And today a letter from kingslanding arrived. 

__

__

After going to the lord's solar she understood more. 

__

__

Randyl Tarly sent a letter talking about iron born ships being spotted near old oak and black Crown. And raids of small villages closer to the sea. He wisely requested to send a party of knights to help the lady oakheart and to investigate more. 

__

__

The letter alester florent sent also alerted them of the presence of longships near brightwater keep and reported that lannisport has been attacked. He asked if he should gather his men. That was ten days ago. 

__

__

And from what little alerie said mace had refused to do anything. 

\- "Oh mother!! He said that those were minor things. They had been unusually inactive since roberyt's rebellion. That it didn't a closer look"-

__

__

_Foolish boy._

HoweverThe new letter was more concerning. 

__

__

_To the Lord Tyrell of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the reach, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach and Warden of the south._

_In behalf of the King, Robert Baratheon first of his name, Lord of the andal, the rhoynar and the first men. Lord protector of the seven knigdoms._

__

_The greyjoys had disrupted the king's peace. Lannisport has burned and half of its people is dead or taken as thrall or saltwife._

__

__

_The royal navy is gathering in dragonstone under the master of ships, Lord Stannis. The small council had deemed appropiated to inform all Lord Paramounts of this and we request for you to send a messager to kingslanding to coordinate . Lord Lannister had called his banners and Lord Tully is reforcing his coasts. If this is not an isolated incident and limited to the westerlands all the realm would have to fight them._

_If it comes to that, the redwyne fleet will be vital to this war._

_Under the king's authority i comand you to fortify every holdfast and village near a coast. Give support to the minor lords without sufficient means to do it themselves. We will keep you informed._

_Be ready._

_Lord Arryn, Hand of the King. Lord of the Eyre, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East._

__

__

She left the letter fall to the floor. 

__

__

__What have you done, mace?_ _

__

__

As soon as the sun had risen she sent two knights to collect mace and his party. They had especific orders to not return without him. 

__

__

All the strain and bad news had weakened badly.But she had to fix all this mess. She stayed in the lord's solar writting letters and then the maester sent them. 

__

__

Mace and the knights returned 4 days later. 

__

__

From what she learned after, he only came back because he thought she was dying. 

__

__

-" Mother, let them deal it on their own. If Lord Tywin is weakened he should seek help form his goodson. This doesn't affect us"- 

When she insisted he dismissed again the magnitude of the situation and asked her to not worry. To rest. 

When he was asured she would not die he went hunting again. 

_As if she could rest knowing he was doing nothing and eating like a boar._

__

The rage she felt and her poor health compeled her to rest . After resting for days and drinking foul potions by the maester order she got better. Mace had returned and she spents weeks nagging him to gather their men. when she finally convinced the fool to do it more letters had arriveved. From ashford, bandallon, goldengrove, red lake, the arbor and oldtown. 

_What have you done, Mace?_

When he could not ignore it anymore it was to late.

 

A new letter from Lord Leyton Hightower had arrived. Oldtown was burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking about short stories of less than 500 words of brienne x weird pairings.  
> like with roose Bolton, ned stark, stannis baratheon, victarion greyjoy, euron greyjoy, willas tyrell, dorna Martell, oberyn Martell.
> 
> i will apreciate coments


	5. The journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddard stark returns to winterfell after the greyjoy rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will expand some ideas that were not completed in the others POV's. Note that it's also from ned's point of view so maybe he is wrong about something or exagerate some things.
> 
> i would love comments and suggestions .

His body feels weary after many weeks on horseback. He has not bathed in a moon and he wants to get to winterfell as soon as he can.

 

He could have accepted robert's offer to return on a ship after the royal progress. But after what the king, _\- the king which himself  put on a throne,-_ did He wanted to get away as soon as possible

 

 

At first Ned thought to foster the new lord of pike but lannister got to him first.

 

 

The old lion had never taken a ward and he was not known to be fond of children. It didn't make any sense.

 

Eddard couldn't understand why he did it. 

 

There was nothing to gain in the iron islands except leverage against furture rebellions.

But the pirates were practically obliterated. The iron fleet victarion greyjoy had comanded was in the bottom of the sea.  
Any male _\- except a few-_ who were not under 10 or over 70 were dead or in their way to east-watch-by the-sea. The thralls and saltwifes had been freed and even when most had decided to stay in the islands it was bound to be a..... tense situation.

 

All that was enough to cripple them for 2 or 3 generations - _at least_....but Robert.... Robert was out for blood. 

 

He could understand his friend's wrath.

 

After father and brandon were murdered he felt lost and wanted justice.... and lyanna's death left him a shell of his former self... but even then he had not alowed his hatred cloud his judgment.

 

He did not go to war to kill innocent women and children

 

Robert haf not wanted to hear any of that.

 

\- " Dragonspawn "- he had said at looking to little corpses.

 

A dark skinned woman, in a thorn gown of once fine orange silks laid with eyes wide open. her mouth was slighty open. dried blood in her cheek ,

\- " Dragon's whore " - he said. Blue eyes cold as ice sneered . Mouth twisted in scorn.

 

His foster brother had looked more beast than man.

 

And eddard had left kingslanding . First he went to storm's end and then to dorne.

 

When he returned to the capital with a babe in his arms he told the new king it was his bastard.

 

He freezed when blue eyes looked back at him harshly.

 

\- " The lady ashara..... I brought her his brother's sword.... she.... she fling herself from a tower"

 

Robert had blinked and sighed. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

 

It had pained to dishonor such graceful lady. He didn't said she was his bastard mother... but he implied it . He had dishonored her memory.

 

He sent a prayer to the old gods begging forgivness for that. But it was better this way.

 

Cat was furious when she arrived with his heir and he presented her a bastard.

 

Sighing away- he shook his memories away. 

 

If the gods were good Jon Arryn would cool robert's rage.

 

_I am fooling myself_

 

With the little lord renly dead and stannis's..... disappeareance his childhood friend was gone and only the warrior was left .

. the demon of the trident.

 

 

he shakes his head.

Balon greyjoy's daughter is paying the price.

 

Both asha and theon were older than either of his children. But they were children all the same. 

 

The boy had lost all his family. His father, mother, brothers, uncles....

 

And the girl...

 

Asha was not a demure little lady. He had watched a little kitchen knife strapped to her arm when the manderly's guards took her to their ship.

 

She had been scared. 

 

But she had held herself proudly and tried to shield her little brother...

 

The determination in her gaze reminded him of another young maiden... of someone who was only a year older than her when she died.

 

He had forgotten the knife with all the scandal regarding victarion's _trial._

 

And euron greyjoy's failed plot to escape...

 

_The pirate is dead and so is stannis. I saw the body... the mangled body ,,_

 

They had sumoned their men-at-arms to scour every corner of Pike, Saltclift and Great Wyk. Luckily the rest were heavily patrolled so there was no danger of the crow's eye to be hidden in any of those.

 

Few guards were left on the ships. A redheaded knigth who was too drunk to fight was left in charge of the children.

 

He had heard the shoutings after returning to pike with Lord Manderly.

 

Both when running and found a crowd of sailors on the deck of the ship.  
One was pinning the girl's arm behind her back and made her kneel, her dress was bloody. The cook of the ship was trying to stop the bleeding of the knight in his arms.

 

Even from a distance Ned could tell it was uslesss. The knight bled out after minutes.

 

The crew was enraged.

 

When both he and manderly demanded answers all tried to talk at the same time.

 

_\- " WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS !!!"- Wyman had shouted above the rest._

_The sailors bowed. The cook left the knight on the floor and approached them._

_-" M'lords.... This girl... This chit tried to escape!!! when ... when Ser Hallys discovered her breaking her window she stabbed him !!!_

_\- " THAT'S A FUCKING LIE !!!! I DIDN'T ... "-splat-_

_\- " Shut up Little whore !!! "- yelled the cook after slapping her._

_\- " ENOUGH !!! "- said Ned himself. He was bone tired but this had to be resolved before it gets worse._

_He looked at the dead knight. A readheaded man about the same age as him. His Brown eyes were glazy and his mouth open._

_He stank of rum. He wore no armor and his jerkin was soaked in blood. The string of his breeches were undone._

_Ned felt cold sweat. It can'be . Can it?- he thought_

_Manderly spoke again- "Well girl, what do you have to say for yourself ? ..... and brandon, for the seven let the girl stand !! "-_

_A young sailor hopped off her. Asha greyjoy glared at all the men before speaking._

_Her dress had a torn sleeve and the front was sliced to the waist. She made no move to cover herself._ even when some men of the crowd stared at her breasts. 

_She sneered, her busted lip made her lisp a little._

_\- " The pig though.. too.. take advandage of everyone leaving ... we were alone and he .. he groped me ... He tried to rape me!!! "_

_-" LIAR !!! HE WAS MY COUSI....!!! "_

_\- " SILENCE !!! "- Ned had listened enough._

_\- " Wyman, I'll take the children to my camp. Lord Harlaw will arrive tomorrow to swear fealty to the King so i don't think it would be much trouble.... "- He said pinching the bridge of his nose._

_\- " Of course ned. I'll talk with the captain and demand explanation about why there were not 2 guards like it was supposed to be.. "-_

 

He huffed.

 

There was nothing he could do for any of the greyjoy children. The boy must be already in Lannisport and the girl at least in oldtown...

 

\- " My lord. Lord Cerwyn's escort approach us.. "-

 

\- " Thanks Jory "-

 

 _I'm closer, Cat._

 

He spurred his horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, english is not my first language and this is my first fic. I'm looking for a beta who may help me. I would like constructive advices to improve, Hope you enjoy the fic


End file.
